Cut Out
by vivamya
Summary: Ugh why did we have to move from Colorado... Those were my words from a month ago. Now I'm thinking 'This was the best thing in my life.'   A Lexi-Seth fic
1. Chapter 1

Cut Out Chapter 1

**_(Hey Its Vivamya! This randomly came to me today and ive been working on it for the past 3 hours. Haha so This is A Lexi-Seth fic enjoy!)_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight never have never will. It is property of Stephanie Meyer. I own Lexi, Andi, Drew, Cole, her mom and dad and maybe a few later characters._  
_**

Why did we have to leave Colorado, I loved it there! But no my dad got offered a job in a small town... what was it called, spoons?

I just sighed and looked out the window again. It would take about a day to drive there, we have barely been in the car for an hour and the twins were already driving me crazy. I mean really how did I get stuck in the middle of two ten year-olds?. Cole was so lucky he got to drive on his own to the new house.

Did I ever mention this new house was on an indian reservation or something. Like I wouldn't stand out enough in a small town. Especially with my black, red, and blue hair and my not so normal style. Also it's Febuary, as in the middle of the year. So I'll be the freak of a new kid.

I just put my ear buds in and started listening to my newest playlist.

***_Then next day_**

I must have fallen asleep because before I knew it I was being shaken awake by Andi and Drew. In my haze I didn't realize what the urgency was. I Stretched and started fixing my hair then looked around to see a big house surrounded by huge trees.

Before I knew what was happening Andi started pulling my arm to get me out of the car and she ran up to the house. "Lexi lookie! The new house is so big!" she squealed and ran in the front door.

I just stood in awe. This house was about twice as big as our one in Colorado and it was prettier too.

Slowly I walked to the front door and went inside. The first thing I saw was a cute living room with a big black couch and fuzzy carpet. across from the couch was a big screen tv and an entertainment system. I walked through the room into what was the kitchen/dinning room.

The kitchen it's self was small and homey probably 3 people could be in there at once. But the dinning room was huge. There was a large black table in the middle with eight white chairs. I'm not sure why we needed eight chairs when there was only six of us.

I walked through a door way into what I supposed was Mom and Dad's room. Next to that was a small door and I'm guessing it was a bathroom.

Finally I found the stairs and walked up into a wide hallway. The first door I looked into was Andi's room and it was a pale purple. The one directly across from it was Drew's and it was a fire truck red. Next to that was another bathroom and it was painted a sky blue. The last door was at the complete end of the hall.

I opened it to find a pristine white room with a small spiral staircase in one of the corners. I looked around to find a note and an envelope from my mother.

_Lexi,  
I know this is definately not how you want your room but in the envelope there is $1000. Cole has offered to drive you to get things to decorate. Also the attic is yours too. Your boxes are in the car and there is a furniture store in town along with the home repair shop (paint). Have fun!  
XOXO Mom_

Wow 1000 bucks! I rushed up the small staircase and Looked around the small room. This was gonna be fun.

***_later that day*_**

It took a few hours but I had found everything I needed for my room and I was close to being done with the painting. Each wall was a different color. Either Neon pink with thick, diaganal, black stripes, Neon green with black polka dots, bright purple with black zigzags, or Neon blue with big zebra stripes.

the staircase was now black with neon splatter. Upstairs the walls were neon green with waves of black and gray.

I then decided to take a break and let the paint dry so I took a quick shower to get most of the paint off of me and changed out of my paint covered clothes. I walked out of the house and found my way into the main town. There were a few small shops and some smaller houses, but there weren't that many people.

Walking into one of the small shops I saw a pretty girl with tan skin and short cropped hair. She had kind of a dangerous vibe and a hard look on her face.

I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned and looked ready to start telling me off for annoying her, but as soon as she saw me her words seemed to get stuck in her throat. I just smiled at her and spoke softly, "Hi I'm Lexi. "

She looked confused but quickly smiled back and introduced herself, "Hi I'm Leah. I haven't seen you around before."

"Yah, I just moved here with my Family, my dad got offered a job down here so we packed up and here I am."

She just smiled wider and hooked her arm through mine, all he hardness from her face gone. "Well cool, some friends of mine are having a bon fire tonight down on the beach if you want to come?"

Hmm a bon fire. That would be pretty fun and I would get to meet some more kids. "Sure what time?"

She stopped and started to think for a second, "how about 7 I'll meet you here and then we'll head down to the beach together."

I smiled at her and nodded. She turned happily and we started walking around town with me. For the next hour she had shown me her favorite places and her mom's store. I could imagine how it looked to a random person, me with my hair, dark makeup, black skinnez, and blood red top with a black vest and my worn out converse, next to Leah with her light jean shorts, yellow tank top, and flip flops.

We were polar opposites.

At about 5 She said she had to get home to start preparing for the fire. We said our goodbyes and headed our seperate ways.

When I got back to my house I decided to get a little more done and started to decorate my room. My Bed was first and I had my black sheets with the big neon green comforter. I added a fuzzy,neon pink blanket to the end of it and Pushed the bed against the blue wall.

I started moving my Comfy black chairs to the corner where the pink and green meet. in the same corner i added a huge black fuzzy carpet and a black lamp. I pushed all the cabinets(I painted them black earlier) against the purple wall that also held the door to my closet. On all the windows I put heavy black drapes and my Ihome/radio on one of the cabinets.

I was mounting my neon blue clock on the wall when I first noticed the time. Shit it was already 6:43. I rushed into the bathroom contected to he room and did a quick touch up on my make up and fluffed my hair a little.

I ran down stairs with my black hoodie and quickly told my mom I was going out and to text me if she needed anything. I was out the door and in town in record time. I quickly spotted Leah and waved to her. Slowing my pace a bit i reached her and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh this is going to be so fun!" she squeeled excitedly.

I smiled as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me down a path to first beach (she told me earlier). As soon as we broke from the trees I smelt the smoke and heard some loud ruckus. I supposed it was everyone else.

Still pulling me Leah rushed forward and let go of my arm. "Hey guys!" she said but only the girls there looked up, "HEY GUYS SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" At this everyone turned. The majority of the people were boys.

"Guys this is Lexi." she gestured to me and i waved awkwardly. "Lexi, this is Quil, Jacob, Embry, Sam, Brady, Collin, Paul, Jared, Emily, and Kim." Again I waved awkwardly as Leah pointed everyone out.

"Hey were is Seth?" Leah asked he one I Think was called Jacob.

"He said he was going to be a little late because your mom is making him close up the shop." Jacob spoke in a deep voice. Wait their mom? Were Leah and Seth related?

Leah hen just nodded and went to sit next to I think her name was Kim, dragging me behind her and pulling me down next to her onto the log. She then grabbed two sicks and a bag of marshmallows offering one to me. I quickly grabbed one and set it over the fire waiting for it to turn mushy and yummier.

Suddenly I felt a small pull at my heart. Like it was urging me to turn around. Then I heard him, "Hey guys sorry I'm late!" His voice was deep and warm like melted chocolate. I heard the sand flying as he jogged towards us.

As he got closer The pull got stronger until I couldn't ignore it any more. I turned around to see the most gorgeous boy running towards us. As if he could feel my stare he looked towards me and abruptly stopped.

Woah.


	2. Chapter 2

Cut Out Chapter 2

**_(A/N Hey is vivamya This chapter is just Seth's perspective on chapter 1 so enjoy!)_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never have never will. Twilight is the soul property of Stephanie Meyer**

It had been a little over a month since I made the change. Not by choice though, no it was in my blood so no choice for me. I do admit it is pretty cool being a wolf. I mean I get to run around and be all huge and amazing and fluffy.

Ya its cool but then you have everything going on with Leah and Sam. I don't like the dude but I have to obey the alpha.

It is weird today because word is going around that some new people are moving into the rez today. A family of 6. All that I know is how old each of them are. There are twins-10 and a girl-15 and a guy-17. Other than that there isn't much else.

**_*5:30*_**

My mom decided to wake me up early so that I could go work in the store with her while Leah got the day off. Thats where I was now in my mom's store doing absalutely nothing. She was working the register while I sit around.

It had been like this for 7 hours and I had no idea why she even made me come in. Finally she told me to go out back and look for the new necklaces she had just got in. I go up and slumped into the back room. Looking through all the boxes I hear the bell ring.

"Hey mom." Oh its Leah I wonder what she wants. "I'm going to a bon fire tonight ok? Ask Seth if he wants to go too." I chose this moment to walk out and greet my sister.

"Hey Leah." she looked towards me somewhat surprised I was here.

"Oh hey Seth. So are you gonna come to the fire tonight?" she asked.

"Of course I am." She just looked at me and turned back to mom.

"So mom what do you think of Lexi?" Lexi? Who is Lexi? there wasn't anyone in Forks or on the rez named Lexi. I tunned more into their conversation to see who the hell they were talking about.

"She seems lovely Leah but she doesn't look like she is really going to fit in at school with all of you with all the colored hair and dark clothing." My mom stated, it was true she wouldn't fit in with anyone here in La Push most likely not anyone in Forks either. Leah just frowned slightly and shook her head.

"She might not look the same but she is pretty cool, I think she will be fine." I am 100% sure they are talking about the new girl with her family who just moved here. It is going to be interesting to see her at the bon fire tonight.

"Mom I'm going to head home and start getting ready. Just send Seth down to the beach after work." My mom smiled at her and waved as she jogged out of the store. I simply walked to the back room and decided to take a short nap.

_***Later***_

I awoke to my mom slightly shaking me telling me it was time to go. I Got up slowly and stretched rubbing my eyes and yawning. Pulling my phone from my pocket I checked the time. Shit! It's already 7:30.

I jumped up and jogged out the door sending a quick wave to my mom and heading down the small path to first beach. Soon I could smell the smoke and hear the yells and laughs of my friends. As I got closer I could hear a Higher voice that I wasn't used to, it was sanding out of the loud rumble like bells.

Shaking my head and waved when the fire came in sight, the sand kicking up with my feet I yelled "Hey guys sorry I'm late." Everyone turned and I felt the pull of only one set of eyes staring at me. I turned to look at this new person. As soon as I saw her face it was like nothing in the world. It was sharp and had an edgyness to it. She was the most beautiful creature i have ever seen.

I stopped dead in my tracks. One look at her face and I knew it.

I imprinted.

_**(Hey guys I know this took a while, truth be told I forgot I even had this story it has been crazy lately. Sorry for the long delay I'll work to get the next chapter up faster I promise. ;) lol thanks for reading please review. Thanks! )**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cut Out Chapter 3

(Hey its me! sorry it took so long very busy busy busy :) I have outfits on polyvore but only for the girls and I will post links at bottom when needed :) anyway thanks enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I dont own anything of twilight all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Lexi POV

The boy in front of me was amazing. His slightly tanned skin contrasted perfectly with his Sandy colored hair and dark eyes.(A/N I know that isn't how Seth looks but I have always pictured him with the same hair color as his wolf form.) He looked like a typical beach boy from the trips I have taken to California and Florida. He didn't seem to fit in with the other more native looking people on the res that I had seen so far.

At this time I realized everyone had gone silent. Snapping out of my trance all of the boys were looking back and forth between the boy I assumed to be Leah's brother. Looking over to Leah I saw her staring at the boy with pure hate in her eyes. As if feeling my gaze she quickly turned to me, her tan skin glowing in the moonlight and the fire. When she saw my confussed expression her face softened into a slightly hurt yet longing expression. It seemed as if everyone knew what was happening except for me.

Out of no where all the boys suddenly leaped up, all tripping over each other in a rush to get to the boy. Then with ease the first boys there, who I think were Jacob and Embry, lifted the boy up hooting and it seemed as though they were howling in a wolf like manner. The rest quickly joined them creating a loud ruckus. Looking back to the girls they all were looking at me with small smiles and soft expressions.

"What the hell is going on?" When I yelled this the boys stopped dead and silent. All looking at one another the group set the boy down on the sand once again and walked over to the fire. Sam walked and grabbed Emily sitting on one of the logs and pulling her into his lap. Jared sat next to Kim putting an arm around her waist. The boy was the last one to join the group. He walked slowly up to me keeping his head down and letting his shaggy hair fall into his eyes hiding them from my view. When he stopped infront of me he lifted his head and did a small bieber flip (A/N haha sorry just have to call it that.) tossing his hair, so i could see his eyes. When they connected with mine I felt a small blush spread over my cheeks and a shy smile glance my lips. When he saw this his own smile spread exposing his teeth.

"Hi, I'm Seth." He said quietly still not moving his eyes from mine. I blushed more and whispered a small, Lexi, which I suppose he heard because he extended his hand. I placed mine in his and he pulled it to his lips and left a small peck on the back of it. An electric shock traveled up my arm when his lips touched my skin.

My eyes flashed up to meet his as he roughly dropped my hand obviously having felt the shock as I did. He offered a apologetic smile as a slight blush crept onto his cheeks. I just shrugged and smiled.

"Ok time to get this show on the road." One of the boys, I believe it was Quill, said loudly with a devious smile while rubbing his hands together. I looked to Seth with a question in my eyes. He chuckled and sat down next to me on the driftwood log.

"About twice a month we have these bonfires and they are kind of like the mini Olympics for the pac-group." He explained while we watched the other guys carefully measured out a length of beach for a race. I pretended not to notice he sounded like he was about to say pack and just brushed it off.

For about 2 hours some of the boys were competing. Seth, Sam and Jared decided to sit out in the 'games'. Seth stayed by my side explaining the many questions I had. In the end There were 5 contests. Running, wrestling, marshmallow roasting, eating, and drinking. Kim, Emily, and Leah Judged them adding up the scores. In each round there were 7points (one fore each place 1st, 2nd, 3rd, ect.) and the one with the lowest score wins. It turned out to be Quill That won with 10 points, Jacob next with 12 points, and then Embry with 17 points.

Now all of the boys were sitting either on the logs or in the sand, telling 'scary' stories. Right now Brady is telling some story about a unicorn killing everyone in the village, very scary (cue eye roll). Instead of being fearful most of the guys were laughing, even Sam was smiling and trying to hide a laugh. I noticed Seth silently shaking next to me.

Suddenly he looked down at me his eyes smoldering in the light of the fire. I was leaning forward slightly and i could feel the pull again like I had at the begining of the night. I snapped out of my seemed to be trance when Brady screamed. I looked over to see him on the ground rubbing his head and murmering something about unicorns and wolves. Next to him sat a very large and thick branch.

"I guess that's the cue that this party is over." Leah said slowly. I pulled out my cell phone and glanced at the time. In glowing numbers it said 11:42. Shit it didn't seem like we were here for that long.

Seth must have Seth looking over my shoulder because he echoed my thoughts out loud. I looked up at him again but he was turned away from me his hair creating a shadow and hiding his eyes. Without thinking I reached over and brushed his hair out of his eyes slightly. His eyes snapped to mine and there was something there but I couldn't place it.

Again I was snapped away from his gaze but this time it was Leah saying we should start heading home. I nodded and looked around I noticed Brady and Collin already left. I pushed up off of the log and brushed off my pants. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see Jacob, Embry and Quill standing with sheepish exprssions on their faces. They extanged a look and rushed at me yelling "GROUP HUG!"

The next thing I noticed was not being able to breath and that there was obviously more than 3 boys hugging me. A loud growl was heard and all the boys froze around me. They backed off alowing me to breath and take a look at the people who were hugging me. Jacob, Quill, and Embry obviously but then Jared and Paul joined in.

"Um where did that growl come from?" I asked shakily still trying to catch my breath. The boys all looked worried but shuffled and quickly suggested it was time to go. They all left saying quiet goodbyes leaving me with Leah and Seth.

Leah coughed and linked arms with me pulling me down the path. Seth followed behind us silently. At the end of the path Leah didn't unlink her arm from mine and just continued down the road to my house. We walked in silence untill we got to my front door. She then turned to me and pulled me in for a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, we need to hang out again before school starts." She said smiling. We looked to Seth. He walked up to me and held out his arms for a hug. I hesitantly stepped into his arms but was automatically glad i did. There was a hint of the electricity that I felt earlier.

We stepped away from each other and I waved as both of them walked back down the street. Once they were out of sight I stepped inside.


End file.
